The present invention relates to an adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly and, more particularly, to such an adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly, which is used in a bicycle and adjusted to let the wheel of the bicycle be rotated eccentrically.
The wheels of a bicycle are constantly turned about a fixed center. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,367, equivalent to Taiwan Patent #143641, issued to the present inventor, discloses a stepless bicycle eccentric arrangement, which enables the bicycle to oscillate alternatively up and down when running. This design is functional, however it is complicated. Because this design is comprised of a big number of parts, its manufacturing cost is high.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly, which enables the bicycle to alternatively oscillate up and down when running. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly, which has a simple structure practical for mass production. The adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly of the present invention comprises a wheel hub having an eccentric through hole, a core member mounted in the wheel hub, an axle mounted in an eccentric through hole of the core member, and an adjustment wheel mounted on the axle tube and controlled to lock/unlock the core member, enabling the axle to be set in the center of the wheel hub for enabling the bicycle in which the adjustable eccentric wheel hub assembly is installed to be moved horizontally forwards, or in an eccentric position relative to the wheel hub for enabling the bicycle to be moved alternatively up and down when running.